Garden of Dreams
by Goshhhgabby
Summary: But, there they were. In the garden. 2 inches apart from each other and eyes burned straight through another's. Sawako was speechless and although she tried to make out words, no sound would come out...


The wind was calm, the crickets stopped chirping, and the only thing that broke the silence was her held back moan. Chills crawled up her spine as she felt his hot breath melt away her goose bumps.

"W-We shouldn't be doing this…" She quietly choked out. She felt her cheeks burn, her nerves getting to her.

"But I don't want to stop…" He mumbled. She wasn't able to hear him, but she could feel his tingling whispers write out the message on her neck.

"Kazeha-"

_SSSSSCCRRRREEEEEEECCCCCCHHHH!_

"HUH!" The startled pale girl gasped and looked around her. All eyes were on her, Kuronuma Sawako,

"Kuronuma! Haha sleeping in class now are you?" Pin laughed with pride as he did his duty being a responsible teacher.

Sawako had her head faced down, blushing madly from embarrassment and clutched her blue skirt.

Kazehaya looked at the poor girl and placed his hand on her head.

_Pat. Pat. Pat._

Kuronuma felt his warm touch and widened her eyes.

"It's okay Kuronuma, it happens to all of us." He smiled.

She felt the same chills from her dream crawl up her spine in reality.

'_Kaze…haya…kun…'_

_DING DONG DANG DONG_

The school day ended and Sawako stayed in the garden and crouched in front of the flowers. It was a bit breezy outside and her black, long strands of hair swayed against its will. As she continued to stare at the flowers, she began to think about the dream she had in class. She was afraid to tell anyone in fear of being an outcast again. Sawako closed her eyes and took a deep breath, letting the breeze caress her…until she felt a warm, invisible touch against her ear.

"Kuronuma."

Sawako jumped and lost her balance, falling back.

_Oof…_

She felt her back pressing against something soft and warm. She looked at her stomach and noticed two hands placed on it. She turned her head back to see bright, brown eyes staring right back at her.

"K-Kazehaya-kun!" She blurted out nervously, quickly removing herself from him. "I'm sorry you went through the trouble of catch my weight, I-I thought I was alone, and I-"

"This is the first time you've said my name all day." He laughed.

"Oh...hmm…" Sawako placed a finger on her chin and began to think. "I'm pretty sure I've said you're name today."

"Not at all, unless you've been thinking about me."

Sawako paused and blushed, quickly denying it. "Th-that's not true…"

"So you don't think about me? I'm always thinking about you…" Kazehaya said, acting a bit hurt.

Her heart almost stopped when he said that.

"Oh, Kazehaya-kun, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, I-"

He looked at her with those innocent, playful eyes; causing her to halt her nervous rambling.

"Just kidding."

He smiled at her and stood up. "Shouldn't you be getting home now? Or at least be going somewhere with Yoshida and them? It's Friday."

Sawako shook her head. "I think I'm just going to stay out here for a while…wait for the wind to calm down."

"Hmm…that I'll wait with you!" Kazehaya said, gladly sitting beside her.

"Oh, no, you don't have to. Really, there are so many things you and your friends could be doing tonight and-"

"Nah, I'd rather bother you tonight." He interrupted, and then flashed another one of his refreshing smiles.

'_He…he wants to bother me tonight…instead of going out with his friends.'_

Sawako put on her thinking look and began to analyze the situation.

' Kazehaya-kun is merely here only to bother me…his friends must be busy and he has nothing else to do. Yes. Jo is out on a family trip, Sanada-kun is with Chizuru-chan to help with the ramen business, Ayane-chan is probably doing a solo shop and…'

Kazehaya watched Sawako continue her silent analyzing and was amused by the serious look on her face.

' Yes…that must be it! That's the only reason Kazehaya-kun is staying with me. He's alone and I'm the only one with nothing else to do! There's no mistake of it. Misunderstanding has now been cleared! Now I-'

"Kuronuma."

Sawako returned to reality once she heard his voice.

"Huh? Oh Kazehaya-kun I have cleared up this misunderstanding, it's-"

Her eyes widened and she took in a sharp breath and held it. She was completely oblivious to her surroundings during her analyzing moment, that she never knew how close Kazehaya was to her.

But, there they were. In the garden. 2 inches apart from each other and eyes burned straight through another's. Sawako was speechless and although she tried to make out words, no sound would come out.

"There are no misunderstandings." He said as he pressed his forehead against hers.

She was afraid she'd explode if she couldn't say anything, but her nerves wouldn't let her.

Kazehaya watched her body tense and sighed.

'Kuronuma!" Kazehaya said.

"Yes?" She responded.

"Take in a deep breath and then loudly exhale." Kazehaya instructed.

"Hm." Sawako did as he said and took a deep breath, then loudly exhaled.

Kazehaya did the same and laughed. "You feel better?"

She did it again then felt her nerves relax. She opened her hands then closed them and smiled. "I'm not nervous anymore!"

Kazehaya gazed at her smile, hoping it would last forever.

"Thankyou Kazehaya-kun. I'm sorry if I worried you." She blushed.

"Your smile…makes my knees weak, and even if I couldn't walk, I'd still crawl to see that smile.

Sawako looked at him, he looked so serious. Did he mean that?

"Hmm…" Sawako began to analyze again to search for any misunderstandings in what he said.

Kazehaya sighed and reached for her hand. "Kuronuma, please stop searching for false answers because every word I say is true…I won't deny anything, nor shall I ever regret…"

Sawako's flowing strand of hair ceased as the wind calmed down. It was silent; the two just looked at each other. Her heart pounded against her chest, and her shoulders tensed again. She remembered Kazehaya's orders and deeply inhaled, then exhaled.

"The wind's calm…I guess we can go home." Sawako said as she pushed herself up, but she felt a hand grab her and pull her back down into an embrace.

"I…I still see leaves moving…" Kazehaya said, hinting that he didn't want to leave. His hot breath caressed her neck, just like her dream.

"Kaze…" She clutched the back of his shirt, trying to ease her nerves and moved her head to look at him. He pulled her closer, his nose pressed against her jaw line, taking in her scent. He sighed and Sawako felt chills crawl up her spine. Again, like her dream.

"K-Kaze…"

He moves his head up and replaced his nose with his lips, pressing them against her skin. She blushed madly and her fingers began to twitch. She didn't understand what was happening, she was afraid it would lead to something they would regret, but then she remembered…_.I won't deny anything, nor shall I ever regret…_

Sawako gulped. She didn't know if she wanted this or not. She's always loved Kazehaya, but she didn't understand. Was it another misunderstanding? Instead of analyzing for false answers, she took the initiative to look for the truth.

"Kazehaya…kun…I…love…you…" She said between breaths, there was shakiness in her voice.

Kazehaya's heart jumped for joy once he heard those words come from the shy girl's mouth. He pulled her chin down to face him and with only a very short gap between each other's lips, "I've always loved you too Kuronuma…" He then gently pressed his lips against her soft, pink lips.

Sawako froze, her heart literally skipped a beat and her mind went completely blank.

_Oh…oh my…I'm kissing…Kazehaya-kun…_

Sawako never had any experience with kissing someone, and she was afraid to move.

Kazehaya smiled into the kiss, and she suddenly relaxed her fingers and slowly wrapped them around his neck. The kiss became more passionate and Sawako smiled into the kiss as well.

The two stayed in the garden until sunset, the wind finally calmed down but the crickets began to chirp. No matter how hard Kuronuma Sawako will try to analyze any situation for any misunderstandings, Kazehaya will always be there to save her from searching for false truth.

_Kazehaya…kun…_


End file.
